


秋山莲的画像

by 4Dreamer42



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23590003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Dreamer42/pseuds/4Dreamer42
Relationships: Akiyama Ren/Kido Shinji
Kudos: 3





	秋山莲的画像

秋山莲的画像 

1

在打着昏黄灯光的狭小屋子里散落了一地画着同一个男人模样的素描纸，在那之上或是全身像，或仅仅是他的面容。他在画纸里或是拘谨地笑着，又或是板着脸。可那副棱角分明的瘦削脸上，在那黑色的深邃瞳孔之中，总是流露着莫名的悲伤，如无月且又布满乌云的夜晚下的河流，只能听见水流击石的响声，黑暗之下便没了它的踪影。

在这堆废纸间，灯光的光束几乎都落在了一   
个磨损了的老旧画架以及它面前的金发青年的身上。金发青年挥动着握在手中的笔，他是那些画的创作着，而他似乎还在画着那个男人。青年描绘着那个男人的一切，可却在画中男人的面庞边停下了，他没法填充出那个男人的五官。

他还记得那副熟悉的面容吗？他实际上根本不认识他的画中人，而脑海里的那副面容也逐渐变得模糊不清。青年没法再画下去，于是他扯下了那副画，揉皱那张画纸，画中人的身躯也因此扭曲。他推开了画架，踩着一地的白纸，关掉了灯，离开了屋子。

2

真司并不是一个安静的人，相反的，在其他人的印象里，他可能过于活泼了。当真司说出自己会一点素描的时候，大家都会用难以置信的眼神看着他。谁又能想到他能在画架前，枯燥地坐上好几个小时呢？但是真司并没有说谎，而且“一点”这个形容也并不准确，因为他不止会一点。虽然他也忘记了自己是从何时提起的画笔，或许那个原因对于他来说是无足轻重的，所以他才无法记起来。

“真司，真司？”令子小姐推搡着趴在桌子上呼呼大睡的真司，拔高声音叫着他的名字。然而让落入了梦网的真司醒来并不是件简单的事。

当那一叠厚厚的文件落在真司的后脑勺，伴随着一声哀鸣，他总算是从梦中脱身了。真司一边摸着头上还未隆起的包块，一边仰起头无辜地望着令子小姐，撅起嘴说道：“令子小姐就算我睡着了，你也用不着……”真司的话只说了一半，令子小姐就将他的外套递到他的面前，“真司，你还记得我们今天要去做采访吧……”

“哦，对，我想起来了。”真司迷迷糊糊地回答道，然后弯下腰，拿起胡乱放置在办公桌下的画板。站在一旁令子小姐看着毛手毛脚的真司叹了口气，将他的外套搭在椅子上，先一步离开了报社。

“令子小姐！等等！……疼”真司用余光扫见了令子小姐离开的背影，慌忙地从桌下起身，脑袋却撞在了桌上，但他也管不了那么多，抓起椅背上的外套，跌跌撞撞地从屋内冲了出去，横在他面前的椅子都被他踢倒在了地上。

真司追上了令子小姐，跟在她的身后，一语不发，他低着头，仅仅看着自己的脚尖，丢了魂似的。真司还在想那个梦。即使梦是虚无缥缈的，但是人们总会试图去摸清梦的轮廓，以及掩藏在那之中的实际存在的意义，不然何来预知梦这一说。那是一段碎片化而又荒谬的故事，就像是随意拿着喷漆涂抹在白墙上脏污的图案，而真司只是想知道掩盖在颜料之下的会是什么样的事物，可是他回忆着梦的内容，只有空洞的黑色。但是真司总觉得那个梦里藏着他必须去记住的片段。

没过多久，真司和令子到达了目的地。采访的事几乎令子一个人在做，真司作为实习记者只不过坐在旁边学习罢了，偶尔会做些无关紧要的杂事。而带着画板，为采访者画肖像画这种事，是真司的前辈也就是他的总编出的馊主意，他对真司说，或许画画会让你稍微安静一会儿，不至于那样浮躁，于是真司在见习期间总是带着画板跟着令子小姐。

真司坐在一旁，观察着被采访者的容貌，再将其呈现在画纸上。但是与往常不同的是，当他拿起那支画笔之后，他几乎没法画出一个完整的面庞，描绘到一半就再也无法进行下去，撕碎了一张又一张只用粗线勾勒了几笔的画纸。

令子小姐觉察到了真司的异样，或许只是那撕碎纸的声音太过于恼人。她对被采访者说了一声抱歉后，直到走到了真司的身边，他都没有任何的反应，只是眉头紧锁，直勾勾地盯着空白的纸。

“真司你先回去吧。”令子小姐拿走了真司面前的画板，抚上他的肩膀，毕竟真司一整天的状态都不太好，作为他的前辈难免会担心他。

“哦，嗯，对不起令子小姐……”真司抬起头对令子小姐还以一个微笑。

“没事的。”令子小姐回答道。

3

夏日的余晖落入了柏油路的沥青里，沥青就像是要融化成墨黑色的水，滩撒在地上，让行人难以前行。真司也是受害者之一，暑气让他的脑袋昏昏沉沉，让他分辨不出是非，只是靠着本能走在回家的路上。

白日逐渐被绀青色给掩盖，真司摇摇晃晃地走到了家门前，费力地掏出钥匙，旋开门锁，当他踏进屋子的那一刻，笨拙地摔了一跤，画板里的画纸都散在了地板上。真司叹了口气，他也懒得站起身了，只不过从趴在地上的姿势变为了呈大字型躺在地上，后背压着那些画纸。真司没有开灯，今日也不是月夜，月亮一直躲藏在厚厚的乌云之后，而屋子里昏暗的亮光来自于窗外城市的繁华。真司闭上了眼睛，仅仅是闭上，他并不打算睡去，夜晚总是胡思乱想的好时间，所有的思绪，有用的没用的都会在此时涌上来，比如为何自己遭了霉运或者往后的日子该怎么办等等。

忽然间，真司的手心中感到一丝轻微的痛感，放在书桌上的画笔滚落了下来，真司睁开了眼睛，望向手里的笔，然后他摊开了稍稍蜷曲的手指，笔这次滚落在了白纸上。真司盯着那支笔，盘起腿坐了起来。黑笔在那片白纸的正中央，像在暗示真司让他拿起它，他也的确这样去做了，毕竟，真司还在为下午的经历而不甘心。真司起身，按下了书桌上老式台灯的开关，让白纸上也染上了灯光的暖黄色。真司看着白纸思忖着画的内容，他有许多选择，不用被框在同一个主题里，他想了许多，比如街边的猫，公寓的布局，甚至是无意义的抽象图案。但那都不是他真正想画的。

真司听着时钟的滴答声，时间在流逝，可那张纸上还是一干二净。他可能永远得不到缪斯的眷顾，真司这样想着，正打算放弃，他的脑海里突然浮现出一个男人的影子，一个真司从未见过的人，或许今日所做的梦是关于他的，不过真司只看见了男人的背影。男人黑色的长风衣上遍布着磨损的痕迹，一瘸一拐地从硝烟里走了出来，而硝烟外则是无人的过道，过道很长，看不见尽头。真司连忙拿起了手边的笔，将脑海中的人物描绘在了纸上，虽然仅仅只有模糊的轮廓，但在笔尖无数次触碰白纸之间，那人的模样变得越来越清晰，真司甚至听见了他的声音。

“城户。”真司回过头，从声音传来的方向，而他目光所及之处只有黑暗罢了，那不过只是他的幻听。

4

那个男人的影像在真司的脑子里挥之不去，一开始只是背影罢了，一个星期下来他几乎能描绘出他全身上下的每一个细节，只是面容是模糊的。真司看着布满一屋子的画无奈地叹了口气，他有好几次告诉自己不要再去想那个并不存在于事实的片段和那个男人的幻像，但是他却无法阻止。真司拿出一张男人的速写，他的指尖顺着笔迹划过，在离纸的半空中再次描绘出相同的轮廓。在真司第一次描绘出这个男人的时候，各种问题也就蜂拥而至，这个男人是谁，为什么自己会对他会有莫名的熟悉感，他到底要走向哪里……可真司并不怎么喜欢刨根问底，何况这些问题并无太大意义，所以真司就让问题留在那里了。

真司将那张速写贴在了玻璃窗上，阳光透过了他的画，轮廓几乎被强光盖过，但也没有达到看不清的地步，他凝视着画中男人的背影，想要记起画中人的面容。男人的长相，是真司唯一想找到的答案。真司大可以不对那个男人的面容如此执着，但是在那些片段里，男人的唇抵上了他的唇，他亲吻了他，有时激烈，有时只是轻描淡写，在那个激烈的片段里，真司落在了柔软的床垫里，他闭着眼睛，男人的睫毛划过他的鼻尖，汗水滴落在了他的脸上。真司勾着男人的脖子，让他更好地亲吻自己，男人伸出舌头，抵着真司的齿间，真司还有些害怕，但是他还是回应在他身上男人。唾液交换之间，真司的大脑变得一团糟，这是个绵长而又温柔的亲吻，他甚至不知道什么时候结束的，而之后的性事都变得模模糊糊。

这幻想之中的性事并未带给真司强烈的欲望，他只是对这些支离破碎的片段感到很怀念，这让他迫切地想知道男人的面容，真司想知道他是谁。

“你真的想知道吗？”真司听见了一个与他一模一样的声音，像是从他身后传来的，可真司没有去确认那里是否站着与他一模一样的人，他不再想过多去纠结这样的怪事，并且在话音落下之后他就立即点了点头。

“如果这之后会完全忘记这个人呢？”这回真司犹豫了，可这样一片幻象对他又有什么意义，他也不可能永远活在幻象之中，他总会找到办法去打开那个封闭的盒子。于是他回答道：“我还是想知道……我知道那是我缺失的一部分。”

“但是……”那个声音变小了甚至是颤抖着的，他好像不想这样做。

“如果之后我忘记了自己缺失某一部分这个事实，这样也好，”真司顿了顿，“我不知道也不会再去想不是吗？”

“好吧。”那人答应了他，然后便消失了，虽然真司看不见他，但是他知道那人离开了，而且不会再回来。

这之后的几分钟什么也没有发生，直到所有事物都被冻结的那一刻，钟表上的时钟与分针不再走动，阳光下的尘粒不再飘浮，这里没有风，也没有空气，这里还是与之前是同一个模样，可又和之前的世界千差万别。

然后便是蜂拥而至的记忆。真司的手撑着脑袋，跌落在了地上，整个人蜷曲成一团。真司全身上下感受着犹如针扎一般的刺痛，他吼叫了出来，直到他的嗓子再也承受不住，但是声音在这里是无法传播的，汗滴顺着发梢落在了铺满了地板的白纸上，连同画的内容被浸湿了。

当真司记起了一切的时候，他并没有什么过激的反应，或者那些复杂的感情就像各色的颜料全部混合只剩下黑色了，又或者是这个静止的世界搞的鬼。再之后，他便被某个不知名的力量推了出来。

“莲……”真司叹出了男人的名字，他望着天花板，那是房间里唯一一处没有肖像画的地方。真司坐了起来，他拿起了笔，开始描绘一幅又一幅莲的肖像。真司害怕停下，因为关于莲的记忆正在不断地消逝。

5

真司醒来的时候，他发现自己趴在桌子上睡着了，他睁开眼睛，被周围的一张又一张的肖像画给吓到了，但是奇怪的是，那些画上的面容都被黑色墨水给覆盖，只剩下歪歪扭扭的线条。

然后他的闹钟响了，真司看了眼时间，连忙起身，将那些废纸扫入桌旁的垃圾桶，拿起落在地上的外套，胡乱地套上，急急忙忙地离开了公寓，嘴上还不断念叨着“快迟到了”之类的话。

TBC


End file.
